Ep. 40: The Future is the Past
The Future is the Past is the fortieth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is (officially) a tribute to Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Synopsis The former TimeYellow, Domon, tells the Gokaigers that they must go back in time to help the Goseigers and Shinkengers. Plot to be added Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Junya Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Shuhei Izumi as Domon (TimeYellow†) *Yudai Chiba as GoseiRed (voice†) *Tori Matsuzaka as ShinkenRed (voice†) *Kento Ono as GoseiBlue (voice†) *Hiroki Aiba as ShinkenBlue (voice†) *Mikiho Niwa as GoseiYellow (voice†) *Suzuka Morita as ShinkenYellow (voice†) *Kyousuke Hamao as GoseiBlack (voice†) *Shogo Suzuki as ShinkenGreen (voice†) *Rika Satoh as GoseiPink (voice†) *Rin Takanashi as ShinkenPink (voice†) *Cho as Shitari of the Bones (voice) *Tora Take as Zan-KT of the Shield (voice) *Marina Inoue as Metal Alice of the Agent (voice) *Tamao Yoshimura as Honami Moriyama Episode info *Writer: Junko Kōmura *Director: *Original airdate: November 27, 2011 Trivia *Gokai Changes in The Future is the Past: **GokaiRed - Go-On Red, TimeRed **GokaiBlue - BoukenRed, TimeBlue **GokaiYellow - GekiRed, TimeYellow **GokaiGreen - DekaRed, TimeGreen **GokaiPink - MagiRed, TimePink **GokaiSilver - ShinkenGold, KingRanger, TimeFire *This is the first episode to feature a Monster of the Week used in a past Sentai series. *This is also the first episode that Gai uses the Gokai Shooting Star finisher since its debut in episode 17. Elements/Homages to Timeranger *The title of this episode homages the main concept of Timeranger: heroes going back in time to perform actions that ultimately shape the future (in some ways creating a paradox even when the main team was trying to prevent paradoxes from happening in series) *Like every episode of Timeranger, a specific date is used to notify where it takes place, specifically placing it in a particular place and time. In the case of this episode, the date is October 2nd, 2010, which specifically takes places right between Goseiger episodes 32 and 33. *This episode furthers along the idea of Domon himself creating a time paradox at the end of Timeranger by conceiving his own ancestor with Honami Moriyama during the series, thereby forcing his protection so that his own existence would remain. This further connects to Timeranger's concepts of the connection of past and future, in a way similar to the need for Tatsuya Asami to be TimeRed due to his connection to descendent Ryuuya Asami, the TimeRed of the future. **Ironically, Domon himself didn't realize he had a child in the past until the events of this episode. *The usage of the Matrintis in this episode may be a connection to the true mechanical villains of Timeranger, particularly the cyborg main villain Gien. Connection With Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku *This episode explains why the Gokaigers were able to use the Ranger Keys during their cameo, even though the keys didn't exist until after the Legendary War, which took place after the Goseigers defeated Brajira. **The entire cameo from the movie where the Gokaigers kill off Shinkenger villain Shitari of the Bones is shown completely in episode as was done in the film. External links *Episode 40 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Team Up